Two Sides of a Coin
by Flubz
Summary: ...Meet Raven, Kiddnapped... Meet Ashley, Princess.  Follow them and their friends as they find a way to restore good back to Ravenwood and their own worlds! OC'S Accepted, check bottom of chapter 1!
1. Hooray A portal NOT!

**Olo everyone!**

**Hope you like this story... Its gonna be full of Randomness!**

In a place on Earth, A black haired girl was pounding on a controller mindlessly. We will refer to her as Sassafras, Sassafras was currently playing Super Smash Brothers Melee It was Roy ( Sassafras) Vs Peach ( Her friend) Sassa was losing really badly. Her friend was pwning her with Peach Bomber and slaps. Sassafras was on her last life, unlike her friend who was still on her 5th. KO'd.

"Yay, I win! Peachie's a winner!" Sassa's friend ( We will call her Yami) " Oh my gosh, Raven you sucked so badly!" Yami laughed clapping her hands.

"Shut up Dia." Raven groaned.

"NEVA!" Dia cackled " That was fun! So, I'll go get some popcorn then we can watch Megamind!" Dia cheered running out of the room. Raven sighed, Dia was a great friend She was just to weird... Raven sighed as she started putting away the video game and controllers. She decided she could log on to a game to check on everything. Raven sat down and smiled searching the internet, She suddenly saw a ad for something called Wizard101. Bored and having nothing else to do she clicked it.

It was a blank site. Just black. A second later she heard a voice.

" Raven... Look up." Figuring it was just Dia, Raven decided to humor her and looked up to a...

"HOLY CRAP PORTAL!" Raven screamed "NOT THE GOOD KIN-" Raven screamed, before being sucked up into the portal.

When Raven woke up she was in a dark room. Outside was ruins.. A dark figure approached her.

" Hello Raven, Would you like to help me?" A dark voice said.

" I have no other choice do I?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . ... . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Raven rolled her eyes as she sat down in a seat infront of the man.

"So?" She asked glaring at him.

" My name is Malorn, Good evening... Now, My teacher Malistare told me to 'capture' you." Malorn stood above her.

"We hear you have special powers... I'm sure you heard about people disapearing from your town recently?"

"...You kidnapped Jackie and Madelyn!" Raven yelled lunging at him. Malorn blocked then muttered a few words under his breath. This spell ended up binding Raven to her seat. Malorn picked up the chair and carried it to a room in the ' haunted house' they were in. Malorn put the chair in the middle of the room and sighed. Malron rolled his eye at her struggling.

" You're just as annoying as that stupid Ashley..." He mutters and walks out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

In another place... A orange haired girl was practcing storm spells. As you can guess, This is Ashley. Ashley was jumping at the success of her titan.

"Yay! Yay Yay yay!" She cheered jumping around in a circle.

**Sorry for the abrupt ending. Anyway, This is going to star my characters Raven (Evil) and Ashley(Good) **

**Please follow this application to submit an OC**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Level:**

**Side: (Good or Evil)**

**History/Family:**

**Home:( You may make up yor own world)**

**Status: Prince or Princess, Noble, Commoner: ( I never saw a W101 story about Nobles,Commoners ect and I thought W101 is midevil... )**

**Personality:**

**Friend, Frienemy, Enemy of Ashley or Raven: **

**:3**

**Here is Ashley's If you want to know.**

**Name: Ashley Spellstone**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Long orange hair that's usually in a ponytail, 5,5 Ice blue eyes. **

**Clothes: Blue/White royal robes**

**Level: 39**

**Side: (Good or Evil) Good**

**History/Family: Born into a royal family, Ashley never had much outside connection. Sent to a boarding school at 15 Ashley kept her noblety inside of her and tried to be a normal girl, Nobody knows, not even her closest friends.**

**Home: Wizartica ( You may make up yor own world)**

**Paired Up?: I'll most likely make another wizard.**

**Status: Prince or Princess, Noble, Commener: Ice Princess**

**Personality: The hyper girl, The funny girl The innocnent one. Very clumsy, Unlucky, Bad sense of direction, Somewhat of a ditz.**

**I hope someone will read this!**


	2. I'll catch you yet, My pretties!

" ...So?" Ashley turned around to one of her friends, Apollo.

" You could do better." He shurgged and went to the Mess Hall for lunch. Ashley stuck out her tounge behind his back, for revenge. Ashley walked to her room to get some coins for lunch. Ashley then took a quick look at her schedule, She had string class next. Yes all students had to play an instrument, Ashley played a Double Bass and Cello. After quickly getting to the music department, Ashley took out her books and sat down.

"...Where's Ms. Phamela?" She asked quietly looking around, she had a new song to practice. After glaring at the wall for a few momtents, Ashley started playing a slow tune on her double bass.

W-I-Z-A-R-D-1-0-1-B-Y-K-I-N-G-S-I-S-L-E

Now, Instead of focusing on that ditz, We will be focusing on Apollo and Talon.

" Did you notice that Ravenwood is getting more dangerous by the day?" Talon asked Apollo eating his sandwich.

" Yeah, Professors are disappearing...I heard that the Physical Education Teacher and the Strings Teacher disappeared yesterday!" Apollo sighed, with his mouth still full. His ears twiched slightly as he turned around.

"What is it?" Talon looked at what he was staring at. " A new girl? Really Apollo?" He asked looking at him. Apollo shrugged and turned away.

"I was actually focusing on her hair, It looks like coal." Apollo shrugged and went back to eating.

T-I-M-E-S-K-I-P-F-O-R-T-H-E-W-I-N-H-A-H-A

Earlier that day...

" Okay Raven, I want you to go to Ravenwood and enroll" Malorn whispered to her

"Um okay easy." She replied looking at him.

" BUT, we have to make you look perfect." Raven raised her eyebrows. Malorn rolled his eyes and explained " We will make the look so pretty, no one would think you are evil." He sighed

" Um, Okay?" Raven sighed as Malorn cast a spell.

V-O-C-A-L-O-I-D-F-O-R-T-H-E-W-I-N-C-L-O-S-E-T-B-R-O-N-Y-F-O-R-T-H-E-W-I-N-T-H-I-S-S-T-O-R-Y-N-E-E-D-S-T-O-B-E-A-B-O-U-T-2-0-%-C-O-O-L-E-R

Instead of focusing on THEM, We will focus on these...Wait let me smash the fourth wall... OC'S

A purple haired girl ran into a room, Scaring Ashley out of her wits.

"Ash! Prof...what's her name.. has been kidnapped! I just heard!" Ame said panicing, slightly.

"** WHAT IN THE NAME OF JUSTIN BIEBER, THE LIFE WIZARD IS YOUR PROBLEM!" **Ashley screamed with an insane amount of anger, for Ame had made her drop her precious...precious...over 1000 gold.. Double Bass!

" Well, I just told you.." Ame said looking at the shattered body of the instrument. Ashley looked up, with bright rage in her eyes.. One could say she looked almost insane.

**" Your going to pay... You are going to PAY! .ON!" **Ashley screamed. Amethyst, being a smart girl, had started to run away. Ashley twiched her eyes going a little cross eyed for a second.

Outside, Amethyst was running for her life. Being friends with Ashley for about a year, Mental Breakdown Ashley was normal. Ashley lived on Triton Ave as did a lot of students. While running for her life Amethyst ran into.. Quinn!

"Quinn... Run.. Mental...Ashley.." Amethyst gasped, Running was NOT her forte. Quinn nodded as Amethyst caught her breathe.

**" I'll CATCH YOU YET MY PRETTIES!" **The girls heard from about 15 feet behind them. After that statement, Ashley did an evil laugh that Darth Vader would be jealous of.

...So they ran. Quinn and Amethyst only knew 3 people that could protect them...Ashley was catching up. Quinn motioned to a tree that they hid behind.

** " COME OUT!" **They heard her scream. Quinn took a quick look, Ashley was looking around the shopping district. This was their only chance, they bolted to the tunnel of the commons.

" Quinn, You find Apollo and Talon, I'll find Jasmine." Amethyst said calmly, even though she was freaking out in her head. Quinn nodded as she opened her spellbook to track them out, Amethyst knew where Jasmine would be. Amethyst ran towards a house on a hill.

"Jasmine, Hi.. I know you don't really like us.. but could you.. maybe.." Amethyst somehow always got nervous around Jasmine.. "Help us...calm Ashley?" Jasmine thought for a second, Ashley was annoying, insane.. Jasmine sighed and walked out the house with a baseball bat.

L-A-L-A

"Apollo, Talon.. So listen.. Ashley got all insane.." Quinn explained, hoping that was enough.. She had a test later, she was already failing because they thought she never payed attention.. It was just hard with all the things to.. think about. Luckily, Apollo and Talon had a good guess on what was going on.

**" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **Good news: Jasmine, Apollo and Talon are there. Bad News: Ashley was going to kill them with her bow from the double bass.

Apollo looked over at Amethyst. "What did you do to her now? She's more crazy than last week!"

** The second chapter, Sorry this took too long. This is a humor chapter before the real adventure! Ashley is a little insane if you... um... yeah. I'm pretty sure I included every submitted character so far.**

**All of Ashley's lines were said by Fluttershy in MLP FIM S1 EP 26! Except for one. Ashley was playing the beginning of a song called La Couturiére.**  
> <div> 


	3. Secret Room is Secret

Raven rolled her eyes, Malron was so...STUPID! She paced around her dorm-room. She knew her roommates would be there soon. She looked back at her now long hair, and gray eyes. _Malorn better turn me back when this crap is done._ She looked over and gasped slightly as the door burst open. Taking a few steps back, she looked over at her roommates. "Hey Liz." She started. "Hey Llewella, 'Sup Amber ." She waved to her roommates.

"Didn't notice you there, Rav'" Amber yawned, jumping onto her bed. "Which one of you guys takes any storm classes?" She asked, laying down on her stomach. "I forgot the homework." She groaned. "The frog will have at my head."

"Amber, No one cares." Llewella glared over, sitting on a chair. "If you must know, I believe your SISTER takes some storm classes." She smirked. Amber sent a glare her way, sneering.

" I don't CARE about that little-"

"Little what?" Llewella smirked again. "Little...?" She interupted.

"That, little.."

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

Instead of messing with the evil kids, why not focus on Ashley getting over her rage?

"I am going to KILL YOU ALL BRUTEL-" Jasmine hit her on the back of her head, stopping her sentence. She snapped back into her 'good' mode. "...Was I killing you guys again?" Ashley asked.

"Yup." Quinn answered, snapping out of her thinking mode.

"...Mkay.." She sighed, standing up. Turning around, Ashley looked towards the direction her house was it. "It's getting late. I think I'll head back to my house." She started off on her journey. Talon, Apollo, Amethyst, Quinn and Jasmine watched her go.

"She's hiding something." Quinn nodded. "...because, it's only 3 o'clock." She turned around, looking back at everyone. "Wanna go stalk 'er?" She asked, crossing her arms with a slight smirk.

"She'd kill us if she saw us.." Amethyst answered weakly.

"Let's GO then!" Apollo offered, then pushed everyone forward the way Ashley went.

"Um, I'm her roommate though...so is Quinn." Amethyst blinked, offering not to go.

"Then you have the keys, right?" Jasmine asked. She liked this plan, it could be a good way of gathering info.

"Actually, Uriel does.." Quinn offered.

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

Ashley kicked away a rock. "The 6th time I've almost gone insane in 3 weeks.." She pouted, taking out keys. "Hey Uriel.." She muttered, waving to her friend in front of the Mooshu styled house. She was watering flowers in her garden.

"Oh, hey, Ash!" She waved, putting down her watering can for a moment. "You look sad, what's sup?" She asked.

"Nothin', Uriel." Ashley opened the door, walking towards the kitchen. She started boiling water. The house had a Mooshu styled design on the outside, but the inside was very steampunk. She looked around. Uriel wasn't there. She looked towards the other side. "Nothing.." She jumped up, running down the hallway, into a door. "OW!" She squealed. Brushing it off, Ashley pulled open the door. It was the basement. Climbing down the stairs, Ashley went to one of the gold painted walls. Pressing on it 3 times, the door gave way. It was a low hallway, leading down a ramp. It was a very open room, with fire pressing down on the windows. It was amazing how it didn't break way.

The special thing about this room? The gold, crowns and all the other royal things. This is where Ashley contacted her land, her family and practiced to someday become a queen. Picking up her golden tiara, with a white diamond in the middle, Ashley held a smirk on her face. "G-giggle at the ghosties.." Her tiara always made her feel better.

"The frick? Does she have a princess fetish!" Amethyst whispered, looking into the room from the side of the ramp. They has sucessfully snuck in, looking at Ashley holding her crown putting it on.

"Do you?" Jasmine asked Amethyst, looking too. "Nothing is wrong with a princess fetish...well, except for the fetish part." She blinked, still looking. _Didn't the princess of Wizartica disappear...the same time she came?_ She wondered, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Oh shush you two." Quinn sighed. "We're sneaking around, you gotta be qui-" Talon and Apollo covered her mouth, holding up 'shhh' signs. "Oh yeah..." She whispered sheepishly.

"Is anyone out there?" Ashley asked, her voice getting higher. The flow of the lava from the windows was kind of loud, but she could still listen.

_VVVVVVVVV_

Amber was still glaring at Llewella. Llewella was glaring back with as much rage. Raven and Elizabeth were talking, or more like Raven was talking and Elizabeth was sitting there.

"...and I was like IMMA CUT YOU UP, LUNIE!" Raven clapped.

"Mmmhm." Elizabeth was half-listening and reading.

_VVVVVVV_

**That would be the latest chapter, guys!**

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated, but I've been busy. Today, I decided...I would sit down and FINISH THIS.**

**I had, three lines down at...6:30. Now, I have this much and it's 7:58.**

**Sorry it's short, but it's the only time I have to work on this..**

**FloraFly~  
><strong>


End file.
